Flowey
Flowey is the first major character that the protagonist encounters in Marinettetale. Flowey serves as the main antagonist for the majority of the game, specifically the Neutral and True Pacifist routes, and can be considered a deuteragonist for the Genocide Route. He provides an introduction to the mechanics of encounters by sharing "friendliness bones," which are actually harmful bones, revealing his philosophy of "KILL or BE KILLED." Profile Appearance Flowey appears as a sentient king vulture who usually grins passively. His structure has a black head, a blue mane, and a white feathery body. Flowey can contort his face to show various expressions and can mimic the faces and voices of other characters. He mimics Toriel and Asgore in some situations, as well as his old self at the end of the Genocide Route. He also mimics the protagonist's face before the Neutral Route's final battle. Personality Initially, Flowey operates under a façade of friendliness and politeness. He often greets the protagonist with southern slang, such as "Howdy!", calls himself "your best friend," and, like his father, appends polite words such as "gosh" and "golly" to the ends of his sentences. Whenever he drops this guise of friendliness, he often calls the protagonist an "idiot." Flowey has a malevolent and cruel disposition, berating the protagonist for not following his "kill or be killed" philosophy. Despite this, he also criticizes the protagonist at the end of the Desert if they killed any animal. He is manipulative, devious, and a cunning planner and subtle if the circumstances require it. He retains his memories between SAVEs because he was once able to SAVE. He is also shown to be extremely cowardly, as he kills his former father to appease the protagonist in a vain attempt to save his own life in the Genocide Route's conclusion. Main Story Ruins Start Flowey introduces the concept of the bullet board and calls his bones "friendliness bones." When the protagonist runs into his bones, he announces his central philosophy. Regardless the protagonist did not dodged Flowey's bones, he then attempts to kill the protagonist with an unavoidable ring of bones, but Fluttershy intervenes and saves the protagonist. After watching the Neutral Route, he becomes annoyed and questions if "you have anything better to do." Ruins End At the exit to the Ruins, Flowey judges the protagonist's actions up to that point. Neutral Route After the Ruins, Flowey will be seemingly absent until the end of Asgore's battle. However, the protagonist backtracks in some rooms and she sees Flowey flying back into the sky on the edge of the screen. Flowey also leaves a message on an Echo Flower in the vertical room before the bridge in Waterfall that changes if that protagonist spared Fluttershy. If the protagonist decides to kill Asgore, Flowey appears, destroys Asgore's SOUL, and absorbs the six bottled human SOULs. If the protagonist spares Asgore, Flowey appears and kills Asgore himself. Then, the video ends and Flowey's battle begins after opening the of the Flowey episode. Flowey requires the protagonist to offer him mercy multiple times before he flees, unsure why the protagonist is being nice to him. The protagonist can then recovers her previous SAVE file and follows his advice. True Pacifist Route For further information, see Doctor Eggman and Shaodw the Hedgehog#Main Story. Genocide Route For further information, see Doctor Eggman and Shaodw. Relationships For further information, see Doctor Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog#Relationships. Trivia * As a vulture, Flowey can eat his own bones when his attacks fail. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Ruins Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Vultures